


Heavy Rain Warning

by HoshifiedandYoongied



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on Bring it, Detective!Soonyoung, M/M, producer!jihoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshifiedandYoongied/pseuds/HoshifiedandYoongied
Summary: "Have you heard of the Hoshi-Woozi Combo?If you haven't heard,Ay WOOZI tell em' right now. ""It's the Hoshi-Woozi unit! Of course we'll be fine.""You're ever so confident, hm?""We're unstoppable together. Have you forgotten?""Only in our eyes, you can see our nervousness.""Woozi?""It'll be alright. I'm nervous too.""I'll protect them by all means,From those who bother my person.""Hey, Jihoon.... Will we be okay?""I don't know Soonyoung... I don't know...""You know, dying here...with you...maybe it won't be so bad.""...Jihoon?"-----In which, Soonyoung wasn't fond of rain and Jihoon just wanted to wipe that bitter smile off his face.





	Heavy Rain Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but I decided to partition it into four acts.  
> Hope you guys will enjoy it~
> 
> You can scream at me about Soonhoon @WishingOnHoshi on twt!

Meetings happen by chance. Some calls it destiny, others call it fate. But to Soonyoung, the meeting between him and the shorter male could only be described as a tragedy.

Don't get him wrong, he cherished the shorter incredibly. Soonyoung was whole when he was with him. Alas, it was because of love that he didn't want to meet the other in the next life. He didn't want to lead the other to damnation just as he already did.

×××

It was a rainy night, Jihoon's shift at the café was about to start and he was late. It wasn't even 10 minutes worth tardiness, no he was late for a full half an hour. It was nearing the 40 minutes mark and would reach it if he didn't get his ass into gear. With that thought in his mind, he continued sprinting in the rain. He was only being careful enough as to not slip on something.

His first year in university was hell with all the assignments and what not. Jihoon had struggled to even keep up with his classes. He had even become a zombie in a span of a few months' time. Not to mention he had to take up a part time job on the side just to be able to sustain himself. Surviving purely on Ramyun was not something Jihoon had in mind. It was a sad life, but it was the least he could do. Studying hard was exactly what Jihoon needed.

Jihoon was unfortunately not blessed to be born in a financially stable family. University expenses were expensive as they were and Jihoon did not want to be a burden to his parents. Thus, his decision to work his ass off. He insisted on not receiving money from home. Hence, his decision to take up a part time job. Albeit, he may risk losing said job if he was late again for it but the fact he was able to juggle the job and school at the same time was already a miracle enough for him.

Life was hard, but Jihoon knew he had to work harder.

×××

The brunette currently on duty flashed Jihoon a kind smile as he entered the café. Jihoon recognizes that look from anywhere, it was disappointment and he knew exactly why. Guilt began to swirl deep inside Jihoon's being. He hated being a burden to others and the brunette named Jisoo was no exception. The man was just too kind. It was no exaggeration of how kind Jisoo was.

"Sorry for being late, hyung. I missed the bus earlier. I can take up one of your shifts if you need me to." He apologized while bowing deeply, it was the best way he could express how sorry he was. Was it enough? Of course it wouldn't be.

Jisoo responded by tapping his shoulder, whilst signalling him to stand up straight again. A kind smile was plastered on his face as soon as Jihoon looked up. Jisoo paused before speaking again, seemingly trying to phrase his words properly.

"It's okay Jihoon. It's nothing, you don't need to. I understand your situation."

It didn't take a genius to notice the pity laced in his voice. Well, Jihoon couldn't really blame him anyways, he did indeed look pitiful.

"Though, take care of yourself okay Jihoon? Your eyes have eyebags under them and to be frank, I'm worried."

His kind smile was replaced with a genuine look of concern and Jihoon felt a dark cloud loom over him. He didn't deserve someone like Jisoo worrying about him, he was fucking up all the time. All he wanted to do was ease everyone's burdens. Not the other way around. Nonetheless, Jihoon took the non-confrontational route. He didn't want to tire out Jisoo with yet another heavy conversation.

"Aren't most uni students like this?"

They both were very aware of what Jisoo was actually implying. But you couldn't blame Jihoon for not wanting to deal with another existential crisis.

"You know what I mean Jihoon."

Regardless of his response, it seemed Jisoo had dropped the subject. He turned back and told Jihoon to watch the counter as he got his things to leave. Soon after getting his things, he left and Jihoon was alone.

Of course Jihoon knew what he meant, he wasn't clueless. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't afford to be more relaxed or to rest more. He even gave up his passion in order to do well in school. He'd do anything to payback his parents and if that meant working himself to the bone. Then so be it.

×××

Most people disliked working during the graveyard shift. Jihoon however, practically loved it. There wasn't the busy flow of customers and for the most part, Jihoon was free to do his own work unless a lonely customer or two had come in for a caffeine boost.

Asides from catching up on some studying, Jihoon also liked singing whilst working. The café had become his own little concert hall. Although, this only happened when the café was completely empty

but it still brought joy to Jihoon's life.

It wasn't exactly uncommon for the café to be empty at night but it didn't happen as much as Jihoon liked it to be. For some reason, there was always a fellow zombie or two during the depths of the night. Well, Seoul was a city with a lively nightlife, he supposes.

This night however seemed like an exception, it was empty during the dead of the night and Jihoon had felt like it was the perfect time to offer himself some sort of stress relief. He deserved it, after the lousy day he had been going through anyways. So, he had opened his mouth and sang. He started off softly, but sweetly. The song was a song he had liked a lot as a child and whenever he was bored he'd find himself singing it.

"Oeroun saramdeurui maeumeul yeoreojul geoya

memareun gaseumsogeun jeok syeojul Mellody'"

As he was about to continue singing, another voice suddenly continued for him.

"Seulpeume gieok derui gippeumeul chaewojul geoya

neomchineun eumak soge rideumeul~"

It'd be like a scene from a musical if Jihoon didn't feel like he wanted to bludgeon the idiot who startled him. As he recollected himself, his eyes laid upon a raven-haired man, with eyes that slid up like a clock at 10:10. Those eyes were very, captivating as Jihoon would call them. Nonetheless, getting lost in his eyes was not going to excuse the stranger from scaring the crap out of him. The least he deserved was a snarky remark but before he could mutter a single curse, the stranger had already started speaking.

"You know that song?! Did you used to watch Moonlight Angel as a child?"

If there was one word to describe the young man in front of Jihoon currently, it was sunshine. Why? That smile he had on could certainly trick Jihoon that it was daytime during the dead of the night. It was just so... bright. Certainly it didn't fit the atmosphere of the night, but it didn't seem to stop the raven haired man. It was rare the café had sunshine in the graveyard shift instead of zombies.

"I'm sorry- did I startle you?? Are you frozen now?? Did I give you a heart attack???" A barrage of questions assaulted him from the raven haired male.

Jihoon blinked slowly, he was having a hard time believing what was being said from the other.

"Well, at least he knows how to apologize..." Jihoon muttered under his breath quietly.

Apparently it wasn't quietly enough because the raven haired young man picked up on it. His expression that was initially full of guilt had turned into a look of relief.

"Ah! You can talk! I'm glad... It seems you're alright, right?"

Jihoon just continued to stare at the young man in disbelief. This guy could probably have a full conversation with himself if Jihoon kept at his silence.

"Er... I guess I should introduce myself? I mean it's the least I could do before participating in your little concert! Your voice sounds beautiful by the way...! My name's Kwon Soonyoung." He ended his sentence with an eye-blinding smile.

It made Jihoon feel incredibly dizzy. The next thing he knew it, his mouth was spilling answers that he didn't even realize were stuck on the tip of his tongue the whole time.

"Jihoon- It's Lee Jihoon and no, you didn't give me a heart attack. I'm not that old. No, I'm not frozen. I was just taken aback and yes, of course you startled me! Like, who sneaks into café's at 2 in the morning?"

There was a beat or two of silence after Jihoon had unloaded the information dump. For once the raven haired male's smile had faltered. His face almost looked guilty. A more sombre expression was on his face. At least he wasn't laughing in Jihoon's face for what he said. Yet, he felt a tugging feeling in his heart when he saw the other's expression.

"Yes, of course I know the song. How else could I sing it? But yeah- I did watch Moonlight Angel. It was one of my favourite shows." Jihoon continued with a quieter voice, in a way he was embarrassed to admit it. He loved the song and the anime dearly. He didn't really know why he even gave Soonyoung the privilege of this information. But in a way, he had hoped it would at least soften up that stricken expression on his face.

He didn't mean to cloud up the sunshine.

Soonyoung's face changed into a look of confusion, but as if he picked up on Jihoon's awkward attempt to mend the situation, he flashed his cheery smile back.

Thank god the sun was back.

The rest of the conversation happened pretty breezily with the help of Soonyoung. He was the type to keep on talking on and on. Which wasn't bad in a way. It was relaxing and easy on Jihoon. He was never the type to talk much. It was also a nice filler for the quietness of the café at night. Point being, Soonyoung was a good late night companion.

The conversation they had lasted a good hour before Soonyoung had realized and excused himself to leave.

Despite their lengthy conversation however, Jihoon never found out why Soonyoung had been in the café, so energetically in the dead of the night.

Fortunately for Jihoon, every odd night Soonyoung managed to slip into the café whilst he worked and accompany him for an hour every few nights.

×××

Today wasn't any different for Soonyoung and Jihoon's late night conversations. Soonyoung was rambling about some weird thought he had during the day and every so often he'd ask about Jihoon. Jihoon, having his life just being a mess and dull in general never really had much to say about it. But Soonyoung would still ask everytime.

Everything about his conversations with Soonyoung were delightful. He especially loved the way Soonyonug could ramble on and on about something he felt passionate about. Jihoon also remembered clearly that one night when Soonyoung had come in late and brought in an abandoned kitten into the café.

At the time, Jihoon had initially been furious he had brought it in. But it didn't last long when he saw the adorable kitten in Soonyoung's arms. The two gave the kitten food and some milk before Soonyoung had mentioned he'd take the kitten back to his apartment. Jihoon had thanked his lucky stars no other customers were around that night.

This night, was pretty similar to the night they first met, it was pouring out and it didn't seem to show any signs up letting up. But Jihoon didn't mind. The rain was relaxing, being with Soonyoung this night felt different, in a way tranquil.

With that thought in mind, he suddenly found himself asking,

"Hey, isn't the rain nice?"

For a solid 10 seconds Soonyoung kept quiet, which was weird because Soonyoung was almost never quiet. But just as Jihoon was about to panic, he responded.

'I'm not quite a fan of rain actually."

"Why?" Jihoon replied as if it was an automatic response. Seeing as Soonyoung was quiet once more. Jihoon decided to articulate his question more properly.

"Why do you dislike rain, then?"

Soonyoung's eyes rested on Jihoon for the first time tonight and something about them made Jihoon's whole body shiver. They seemed so far away, so empty. He seemed like nothing the Soonyoung that Jihoon had gotten to know this whole time.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. It was raining quite heavily actually." he laughed, that bitter smile didn't suit him. Jihoon wanted him to smile like he was the sun again, this felt wrong.

"It fit the atmosphere for sure, as if it was written in some novel. A dark rainy day, for such a dark and depressing event, ironically fitting."

Soonyoung paused for a bit before continuing.

"A little boy in a loving house with his parents and older sister. Till one day their parents were slaughtered for reasons unknown. Leaving the two children alone in the cold world. The reason for their parent's deaths were not told, they just closed off the case due to lack of evidence. The two children living in the dark without their parents. Sad right? That's why I dislike the rain. It reminds me of that bitter tale."

This felt wrong. The way Soonyoung was speaking so lightly on such a subject. Why was he telling Jihoon this? Sure, Jihoon had asked but... he didn't want to pain Soonyoung in remembering such bitter memories.

"You don't need to go on, Soonyoung.'

Soonyoung shook his head instantly, and gave a sad but warm smile to Jihoon. Jihoon's heart wrenched, and he didn't understand a thing about how he felt.

"Did I ever tell you what I'm doing with my life?"

Yes, this was one of the things Soonyoung had casually mentioned on the second night he met Jihoon. It was one of the few things he had revealed about himself after all these nights.

"You said you taught kids dance?"

Soonyoung gave him a playful smile this time. Seemingly a mix of feeling amused and surprised that Jihoon remembered. But how could he not? The fond smile Soonyoung had whenever he talked about dance was hard to miss or forget. But he didn't expect what Soonyoung was about to say next.

"That's just a side thing. I'm working hard to become a detective, I want to solve my parent's case once and for all. Cheer for me okay?"

Jihoon gulped. He didn't know what to say, but he felt a huge tugging feeling in his gut. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know how to say it. Sure, he may not know Soonyoung as well as he thought now that he began thinking about things. Hell, he didn't even have Soonyoung's contact number or have met him outside the café. But for some reason, he knew Soonyoung was a good person and he wanted to help him in every way he could.

"I won't just cheer for you. I'll help you every step of the way, Soonyoung. I promise."

At that moment, with that very promise their doomed fates were sealed.

×××


End file.
